Death Note - Let's Play!
by Kyoya's Shadow Queen
Summary: AU: Matt and Mello play Minecraft, come across YouTube sensations, and find Lawliet and Yagami also playing Minecraft-on the same server as them. Pranks ensue as the two teams make it war, and soon enough, the server has exploded. Matt x Mello. Rated T for swearing and gamer's violence.
1. Prologue 1: Matt and Mello

_AU: Matt and Mello play Minecraft, come across YouTube sensations, and find Lawliet and Yagami also playing Minecraft-on the same server as them. Pranks ensue as the two teams make it war, and soon enough, the server has exploded. _

"Yo, Matt," Mello said, occupying the other black gaming chair, taking a bite from his Hershey's chocolate bar, "what are you playing? I've never seen you play this before." Mello was seemingly into observing Matt's gaming techniques, as the auburn-haired gamer wanted his boyfriend to accompany his games. The game, to the chocolate-loving male, looked like a game with grassy cubes. To say that Matt had light insomnia was an understatement. He had bags under his eyes and there were many wrappers of food around his office/bedroom. His eyes were barely blinking, his orange-tinted goggles hanging loosely around his neck. Mello noticed that the late teenager was even wearing the same clothes from the day before. But, all in all, the game looked fun.

"Minecraft," Matt stated monotonously, his eyes fixed on the screen. "I'm building a base ideal for two characters. If you wanna, you can play it as well. It's not much money for the computer nor the Xbox. If you want, I can buy it for you." Surprisingly, it did look rather interesting and creative to Mello. Suddenly, the chocoholic noticed a strange green creature behind Matt. The auburn-haired gamer snapped. "Shit! Creeper! Ah, holy fucking shit, that scared me. I need to go to bed."

"Matty, maybe you should go to sleep in reality, too. You look exhausted," Mello stated, worring about his boyfriend. Matt did indeed look exhausted - his room was usually so clean, and it was an absolute heap. His Gameboy, 3DS, Mario figurines, Pokemon cards, and even his Final Fantasy posters were scattered across his black carpet. There were stray Jaffa Cakes everywhere. Mello was going to question how the gamer went eating so many Jaffa Cakes over one day, yet the chocoholic noticed that he was also overdosing on chocolate. He adored the stuff. It kept him awake-and, not to mention, less horomonal. But Matt ignored him as his character apparently went to sleep. The auburn-haired-gamer stretched his arms behind him and yawned. His lips looked dry and cracked. "Matty, you tired?"

"A little," the gamer admitted, rubbing his left emerald eye. "I think I've overdone it on the Jaffa Cakes, and the gaming. To be honest, Mello, I'm exhausted. I'll play some more in the morning." The gamer stifled a yawn and smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend before tossing him a box of Jaffa Cakes, and stumbling into his bed. "Night, Mels."

"Night, Matty," Mello responded, grinning at his boyfriend who was already mid-slumber. Matt was adorable when he slept. Mello just couldn't get his mind off one thing, as he walked into his office/bedroom, pulling his black and grey checkered shirt from his chest and laying on his bed, heavy metal blaring in his ears. "What is so addictive about that game?"

* * *

**A random brainstorm turns into a prologue for a possible long-running Death Note drabbling fanfiction. Where Matt and Mello become hooked on a sandbox game called Minecraft, find out about hit YouTube sensations, and they find out that Lawliet and Yagami are also playing on their server. The foursome enrol in teams to equip themselves with battle gear and then fight to the death in an almighty-server dominating competition. This is the first prologue - Matt and Mello's introduction to Minecraft. The second prologue will be in Lawliet and Yagami's view points, showing what they initially thought about the game. Basically, it's a Let's Play fanfiction in the Death Note world. **

**Hope you enjoy! I will hopefully publish Lawliet and Yagami's prologue tonight. The story will constantly switch from team to team. Anyway, Advance, signing off for now! **


	2. Prologue 2: Lawliet and Yagami

Lawliet spun around on a chair with Light sitting next to him. From what the legendary detective deciphered from the screen of his DELL laptop, the teenager was playing a sandbox video game. Lawliet popped a sweet into his mouth. "What are you playing there, Light?" Lawliet mused aloud. The game looked like a bunch of blocks. It seemed to release Light's inner creativity, really. Lawliet had actually never seen Light do anything aside from study, but because Lawliet nor Light had any cases, they were both extremely bored. Lawliet found himself eating sweets or reading most of the time, and the head of the Yagami house found himself almost always playing video games when not studying or indulging himself in a good book.

"The game's called Minecraft. It released your inner creativity. You can build houses in creative or take the risk in survival. At the moment, I'm sharing a server with two others, but I don't know who they are," Light stated. There were light bags (no pun intended) under his eyes. He seemed to have a rather tired approach as he poked the screen of his laptop, showing two usernames: _chocolatelover _and _gamingauburn. _

"It seems like these two could be Matt and Mello, yet I am not wholly certain. I have never seen Mello play such a thing, yet from Matt," Lawliet responded, offering a hard candy to Light, "it is rather expected." Light nodded. The two jumped as a herd of sheep and pigs followed behind Light, as well as a comical-looking zombie and a strange, green creature. "What on Earth are they?"

"Creepers and zombies. And there so happens to be a **creeper on my roof **at this current time," Light groaned, facepalming. "They're your enemies. Creepers blow up and can inflict major damage upon said user, and zombies just eat you. The pigs and sheep, however, are harmless. The most you can do is kill them to create food and beds." Light smiled slightly.

"This is a very, ah, realistic game, Light. I must say, though, your creative side is showing. I like the house you have built there," Lawliet observed. Suddenly, there were about a dozen creepers on the screen. Lawliet almost fell from his chair. They were a shock to the detective. "Well, that's, uh, disturbing."

"They can be very startling at times. I find myself playing this game when I'm not studying, Ryuzaki. It's not too expensive, and it can be bought for the computer or the Xbox. If you want, I can purchase you a copy. After all, it could only be a gift. Working with the NPA is really cool." After catching the upmost and final Kira, Ryuzaki had enrolled Light a permanent job. They were a duo, crime-catching in unison. All Light had to do was finish his year of university and then he could be working full-time. He had broken off said relationship from Misa Amane, and moved into the apartment building that Ryuzaki used to live in, alone.

Ryuzaki stood up and stretched. After finishing the Kira case, he had been so exhausted from the work, he had been in a long slumber. Ryuzaki often wasn't one to sleep, but he found himself doing said activity even though he wasn't entirely used to it still. "Well, Light, I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Don't be up too late tonight," Ryuzaki stated monotonously, rubbing his charcoal black eyes that only had light bags under them. Ah, the perks of having minimal cases of criminals to solve, and when he did, they were always solved quickly. Light nodded. Ryuzaki shuffled to his office/bedroom and pulled on a pair of white pyjamas before shutting his eyes. However, there was one thought on his mind. "What on Earth is so fascinating about that game of his?"

* * *

**There's a creeper on the roof, lalalala. - Yogscast**

**Anyway, when I say there's an AU, there is a massive AU. Kira wasn't Light, L didn't die, Matt and Mello didn't die, Near is still the average butthole he is, but I killed off Watari and Chief Yagami. Everyone else is alive. Anyway, you'll see in this chapter that Mello and Ryuzaki/Lawliet are pondering why Minecraft is so amusing as they go to sleep. Yes, as L recovers from the Kira case, he finds himself sleeping in a more regular pattern and being less of an insomniac than he was. **

**Anyway, that's me out and dead for the night! -Advance**


	3. Chapter 1: The Fun Begins, As They Say

"Hey," Matt said as he turned back to look at his friend, Mello, who was cruising on Matt's bed, playing Minecraft as well, for a bizarre reason he could not fathom. "It looks like some others are on the server, too. Strange, isn't it a private server?"

"Should be," Mello responded quietly as he flipped up the player log. Two others were indeed playing, under the aliases of _derpingshortcake _and _moonlite. _"I have a good idea who _derpingshortcake _may be, Matty. L, perhaps." He took a bite out of his Hershey's bar as he stretched and began to build more on the extension of their Minecraft house. "But who the hell is _moonlite_?" To Mello, it was a dumb name but strangely creative at the same time. Moon was a natural satellite, and lite often related to the smaller version of a person... but unless it was the player's skin, who the hell would name their character moonsmall?! A SMALL VERSION OF THE MOON MADE ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE! There was no logic there.

"I like the name _derpingshortcake_, but why the hell would L be playing Minecraft?" Matt asked his best friend, swivelling on his gamer chair as he watched Mello constantly fill in blocks for the extension of the house. "Then again, I asked myself the same question when I introduced you to Minecraft and now look at you; you got addicted from seeing the first block."

"No, I kind of got addicted from when I saw a creeper reduce you to five hearts and a skeleton with a Power I bow shoot you to death, that was funny," Mello drawled, swallowing his chocolate. "You should know that, Matty boy."

"Shut up, Mello." And by chance, Matt was shot and bought down by a skeleton, again.

* * *

"Some guy just got shot by a skeleton," L drawled as he began to mess about with the garden outside of their base, picking any grown wheat. "I don't know what to think of that, being shot by a skeleton if it's longer than your third week."

Over the course of two weeks, Lawliet had made good progress in Minecraft. He had evolved his character into a diamond-wielding, armoured-iron man with the help of Light. Light himself had managed to acquire a diamond helmet with the help of a glitch when L first joined, yet the game was still pretty much fun to Lawliet.

"You got eaten by a zombie on your first day, don't you remember, Ryuzaki?" Light mocked L's serious tone; however, he was more intrigued with the player list. Instead of two people on the set server there were instead four people. "There's two others on the server; do you think our server and another duo's server crashed together?"

"Possibly, with that glitch that happened when I first joined the world. And," L remarked, shaking his finger at Light in a friendly way, "that was my first day. If you get shot by a skeleton after three weeks, you should probably be concerned."

By chance a skeleton was shooting at L by the minute. "Well." Light laughed pretty loudly over his friend's yelling to kill the skeleton, but all attempts failed and L's avatar died. Light massacred the skeleton. "Karma got you back there, eh, Ryuzaki?"

L grinned slightly. "Light-kun, I have a genius idea," L stated as he picked up his in-game stuff. "How about we contact this duo of players-that is, if they're a duo-and challenge them." Light's eyes perked up and he literally paused his game at the genius idea.

"We prepare missiles and bombs for two weeks with the right mod packs, and then after two weeks of preparing, we launch a battle against them. Whoever draws the first blood from whichever group wins the server, and in victory," Light paused, "we destroy their base of operations."

"Surprisingly enough that was exactly what I happened to be thinking, Light-kun!" L exclaimed. "Now," he stated as he opened his chat, typing furiously, "we begin."

* * *

**WOAH, IS THE GREAT LAWLIET SHOWING BLOODLUST?! WHAT IS THIS?! Okay, that was fun to write. Please do enjoy, I'll try and update more often even though I am writing another few (Twins is being revised and rewritten as is Little Dark Artist, Her Corruption is being started as I speak and I have a Quotev story too.). Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I'm shoving the POVs together now, and despite the shortness of the chapters, I'm planning to make them longer as the competition begins. -K.**


End file.
